


[Podfic] Midnight Son by ang3lba3

by OkaySky



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Arizona Trashbag Bella Swan, Bisexual Bella Swan, Crack Treated Seriously, M/M, Magic Roy Mustang, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Recreational Drug Use, Vampire Edward Elric, Worldbuilding, i wouldnt call what i do to anyone character bashing but theyre largely dumb chaotic teens okie, nearly everyones 420 percent more queer, taking some fresh as hell liberties with canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:22:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29770614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OkaySky/pseuds/OkaySky
Summary: So Bella Swan isn’t the most interesting thing in Forks her first day. That’s fine. That’s whatever.From the sounds of it, there’s a lot more to do in this town than she’d thought. She can cultivate a kingdom of admirers later."also there's a secret vampire science moon base and Winry & Jesus live there, it's of tangential importance at best but don't you wanna know more now."- the author trying to pitch this on discord
Relationships: Edward Elric/Roy Mustang, background Billy Black/Charlie Swan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	[Podfic] Midnight Son by ang3lba3

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Midnight Son](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24174007) by [ang3lba3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ang3lba3/pseuds/ang3lba3). 



> this fic is so important to me for no reason other than that i think it's insanely hilarious. i've done dramatic readings of it to like 3 people at this point, so i finally decided to record an actual podfic. as of this time, the original fic only has 3 chapters, so that is what i have recorded so far. all 3 chapters are in one audio file because there's something wrong with me. i also realized shortly after uploading that the author's username is probably supposed to be pronounced "angel bae" but i don't feel like fixing that atm. 
> 
> in OTHER news, there is 1 week left to apply to be a part of the equivalent exchange anthology, an fma zine celebrating the 20th anniversary of the series! check it out: https://equivalentexchangeanthology.carrd.co/
> 
> i hope you enjoy!

**Listen:**  


[Okay-Sky](https://soundcloud.com/okay-sky) · [Midnight Son By Ang3lba3 Ch 1 - 3](https://soundcloud.com/okay-sky/midnight-son-by-ang3lba3-ch-1-3)

_(or click[here](https://soundcloud.com/okay-sky/midnight-son-by-ang3lba3-ch-1-3) if your browser doesn't support HTML 5)_

 **Text:** [Midnight Son](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24174007)

 **Author:** [ang3lba3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ang3lba3/pseuds/ang3lba3)

 **Reader:** [OKAY SKY](https://okay-sky.carrd.co/)

 **Length:** 42 minutes


End file.
